Second Chance
by souldreamer72
Summary: In her first year at Hogwarts, Kylie Demico fell in love with none other than infamous Marauder Sirius Black. But he went and broke her heart. Now six years later, their last year of Hogwarts, Kylie’s changed, inside and out, and Sirius wants her back.
1. Prologue

A/N: The character Kylie Demico is based off of one of my best friends who just so happens to love Sirius Black so this story is for her. This is the first story I'll be writing that won't be a oneshot, so bare with me please. Also, I know the title is unoriginal and boring, but I don't have very much creativity right now. One more thing, I rated this T just to be safe.

Disclaimer: And of course, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or places in this story, except Kylie Demico.

Kylie Demico threw another bundle of ripped pieces of first year memories into the fire, watching them crackle, hiss and dissolve, feeding the flames of marigold and orange. Dried tears stained her face, fresh ones glazed over her eyes. She still couldn't believe it, how stupid she had been to think there was even anything between them.

No. She chucked another stack of papers into the inferno. A stoke of fury wrenched at her body. It wasn't her fault; he was the one who had broken her heart. She glared at the blaze, seethed with new anger.

Kylie snatched at the last paper in the now gone heap and looked at it with a glower. It was crinkled and almost illegible. But little hearts and stars and clouds and other scribbles she had added to the one name she thought she had fallen in love with were still distinct. Kylie balled the parchment and flung it into the fire.

"Never again," Kylie whispered in a low promising hiss, "I swear it, I will never fall in love nor get involved with Sirius Black."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As I said before, I do not own any of these Harry Potter characters or places, except Kylie Demico.

_Rap. Rap. Rap._

Kylie shifted, still half in sleep.

_Rap! Rap! Rap!_

A groan breathed from her parted lips and Kylie flashed her eyes open. "Alright, I'm coming Evina." Reluctantly Kylie swung her feet to meet floor and trudged to open the windows. The spotted owl gave a muffled hoot and swooped in to settle from a night's hunt. Kylie chuckled slightly as she watched her bird drop her catch and snuggle her beak into her wing for the routinely nap. "Not today Evina, Hogwarts." Kylie reminded her owl; Evina just hooted again.

Kylie made her way to the full body mirror that was situated on her closed door; pictures, cut outs and clips from her previous years at Hogwarts lined the glass's edge. But her eyes strayed to only one; the only picture left from her first year. A petite girl with wild locks of red hair and a girl still retaining some of her baby fat waved and grinned at Kylie. She couldn't help but give a small smile back.

Kylie returned to looking at her self image. In the six years after that photo had been taken, she had changed, drastically. Her maiden form was now slim and curves more prominent; she looked like the mature seventeen year old she should be. The oval of her face was smooth as she had grown out of the stage of unsightly blemishes two summers ago and the adolescent freckles had almost faded. Her skin was a pale fair, no matter how much sun she took in, she could never tan; the dark chocolate tresses of layered hair that usually tumbled just below her shoulder blades were pulled in a loose bun at the crown of her head. She rubbed the remaining of sleep from her eyes and turned to begin the morning routine.

Most of her things were already jammed into the trunk; her muggle clothes she had to wear to Kings Cross lay on top. She slipped on the articles quickly: jeans, a red tee frayed with gold pattern and a black jacket. For the third time she went back to the mirror.

Kylie focused on the features of her face; her need for cosmetics had lessened as she grew older. Eyes of pure crystal blue were lidded by full lashes, arched by dark eyebrows; she dabbed a touch of liner and mascara. She swept a light bronzer over her high cheek bones and jaw line, giving her skin the essence of glow. A shimmer of gloss went over her pastel cheery lips. Kylie brushed out her hair, replacing the bun with a high pony tail, pinning her bangs back.

As if on cue, the shrill of her mother's voice called through the door. "Kylie! Fifteen minutes before we leave!"

"Kay mum!" Kylie shouted back. It was just enough time to finish packing.

"Alright mum, you can let go now, it's not like I'm leaving for good." Kylie muttered through her mother's crushing hug.

"I know, it's just, this is your last year at Hogwarts and you've grown so much." Her mother crooned.

Kylie rolled her eyes but tried again to untangle herself from her mother's grasp; her fifth attempt finally succeeded. She started to roll her cart toward the concrete looking barrier between platforms nine and ten to escape another death defying embrace. "Don't worry, I'll write constantly to tell you everything's fine." Kylie called waving her hand back. She was picking up speed. "Bye mum!" And she sprinted through the wall in a flat out run.

The red steam engine looked as brilliant as ever, gleaming and billowing smoke. Crowds of students and parents seeing off their children mobbed Platform 9¾. Kylie moved slowly, veering around the witches and wizards, trying not to run over toes while keeping her luggage and owl all balanced. She scanned the throng, looking for her friend, best friend to be exact, but with no luck. The clock read ten till eleven. _If I can't find her in the next five minutes, I'm boarding that train without her. _Kylie decided, edging her way closer to the train.

Hands suddenly cloaked her eyes; Kylie yelped. "Guess who?" A badly faked voice giggled.

"Hey Lily." Kylie greeted knowingly, gently tugging off the girl's hands and turning to face her.

Lily Evans aka her best friend stood in front of her, happily smiling. She hadn't changed all that much, her hair was still a fiery red -Kylie liked to joke it matched her personality- falling in a slight wave to her mid back, her eyes were the same bottled green, and her figure small; the only difference was her height, but she seemed to get only half of a growth spurt.

"So, how was your summer?" Lily started conversation.

"Boring as ever. You?"

"Alright I guess. Potter kept owling, trying to ask me out, drove my sister crazy."

Kylie smiled and gave a laugh. Everyone in the whole school knew James Potter, quiddich all star, a Marauder himself, was madly in love with Lily; but Kylie was the only one who knew Lily didn't hate him whatsoever and that she was actually growing fond of him. "You know you like him." Kylie teased, "And you hate your sister. So it all worked out."

"I do not like him." Kylie sensed the undertone of a lie, it just made her smirk. "I don't!"

"Right." Sarcasm was laced in her voice.

"Let's just get on the train before it leaves." Lily turned on heel and pushed her cart to the Hogwarts Express.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter stood on the platform, resting against their luggage carts, waiting for the last of the Marauders. "If he isn't here in three minutes I swear I'll hex him into oblivion." James snapped, irritation that the last of their party Remus was making them wait for was getting the better of him.

"Give him a break Prongs." Remus tried to reason.

"Not a chance Moony, I'm sick of him being late."

"Yeah Moony, stop sticking up for him, you know he's useless." Sirius retorted, agreeing with his friend.

"A little harsh don't you think Padfoot?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged, glancing over the crowds; occasionally catching the eye of a girl he had flirted with in the past six years of his education. "Hey looky there Prongs, its Evans." Sirius pointed out, smirking. "How many times did you ask her out this summer?"

"Not that many times. She owled me back every time though. I think I'm wearing her down." James stated proudly, slightly puffing out his chest.

"And how many times did she say yes?" Remus asked.

"Way to blow it Moony." James deflated with a scowl, Sirius gave a boisterous laugh, and Remus curved a smirk.

"Face it Prongs, she's had six years to say yes to a date with you. If she loved you back like you say she does, she would've said yes by now, don't you think?" Sirius taunted humorously.

"H-hey you g-guys, s-s-sorry I'm l-late." The rat like boy came up from behind, wheezing and grabbing his side.

The three boys turned to see the Peter Pettigrew, the Marauder they were waiting for. "Let's just get on the train." James still had a somewhat flat voice as he wheeled his baggage toward the express. They followed in procession; Peter, Remus and…

"Padfoot." James looked back to see the shaggy boy still standing in the exact place they had left him; he was staring into the groups of people.

"Watcha looking at Padfoot?" Remus asked; he and James left their trunks at the doors with Peter and went back to Sirius.

"Who is she?" Sirius murmured.

"That would be James's supposed love and Head Girl Lily Evans." Remus replied.

"I know that, no, I'm talking about the brunette." Sirius snapped.

For a moment they stood their, trying to figure who the girl was. Remus was the first to get it, he chuckled lightly. "You can't be serious, you don't know who that is?" He asked.

"Who is it?" Sirius demanded.

"I can't believe you don't remember her." Remus turned to James. "You remember that girl, don't you Prongs?" James still looked confused, but tried to play along. "That girl, the one Padfoot dated in his first year, the only relationship he's had for more than a month." It dawned on James; Sirius still looked absolutely bewildered.

"Oh yeah, I remember her, what was her name…"

In unison, "Kylie Demico."

It took Sirius a couple seconds to register, and then his mouth dropped. "Bloody hell." He muttered, "That's Demico?" The two boys on his right and left rolled their eyes, but nodded. "Damn, she looks different, she looks hot."

"Come on Padfoot, let's get on the train, you can fantasize there." James steered his friend around and back to their things.

Sirius took a glimpse back to see the two girls boarding. "So, what do you think my chances are with her?"

"Padfoot, tell me you're not interested in her again." Remus said.

"Why not?"

"Dude, you broke up with her." James pointed out.

"That was a long time ago. Besides, things have changed, she's changed."

Remus rolled his eyes again. "Please Padfoot, you have about as much chance with her as Prongs has with Lily." Sirius chuckled, James glowered. "Let's just get on the train now." They grabbed their carts from Peter and boarded.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing of these Harry Potter characters, settings, objects, etc. etc.

"Alright, well, I have to go, Head Girl duties, you know." Lily announced to the only other human in the compartment, Kylie.

"Yes, thank you for that grand notification, I would have died from shock if you left and didn't return for an hour or so." Kylie joked, her voice edged in sarcasm.

"Shut it."

"I love you too."

Lily tried to glare at her friend, but it came out with a smile.

She rose to open the door. But, as if she had used magic without a spell, it slid ajar, revealing a Marauder. Immediately, Lily's hands went to her hips and she truly glowered. "What do you want Potter?" She snipped.

"I'm Head Boy, remember Evans?" He stated, smug plainly read in his eyes, and he pointed to the badge on his chest.

"How could I forget? Because this is exactly what I wanted, more time with you Potter." She scoffed.

He grinned and mocked a bow. "After you m'lady."

"I'll see you later." She addressed Kylie before pushing past the boy, purposely knocking him in the stomach.

"Hey, Evans, one more thing?" Kylie heard him call as she saw his figure vanish.

"What?" She could still hear Lily's as well.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Not even in your nightmares."

Kylie couldn't hold back a laugh. It was extremely entertaining to see James Potter try every stupid pick up line or flat out ask to see if Lily would go out with him; it was just as amusing to see Lily hit him with a comeback that always meant a no.

"So, what's a pretty girl like yourself doing in a compartment all alone?" Kylie's laughter died instantly, her eyes hardened to steel. She knew that voice, that cocky, smooth voice that had charmed her in the first year she had spent at Hogwarts. From the corner of her eye she could see the boy that had broke her heart resting against the doorframe.

"I'm only alone because Lily's out on her Head Girl duties." Kylie answered, still stiff.

"So, you wouldn't mind if we joined you?" He asked, still leaning against the compartment door.

"Actually I would." But of course, he paid no heed to what she wanted and slid in, followed by two others. Kylie scooted until she was hugging the window while Sirius Black lounged himself lazily next to her, slumping out and taking up as much space as he pleased. The two boys that had trailed in after, Kylie identified to be Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, took seats across. "Typical isn't it Black, don't listen to me." Kylie said in a cold matter and thin grimace.

"Haven't seen you in a while Demico." He started.

"There's a reason for that."

"Oh," He slightly perked, looking at her, "and what is that?"

"Like Lily with Potter, I hate you."

"We both know Evans doesn't hate Prongs. But come off it, you don't mean that."

"Oh yes," Kylie snapped her head to look face on at Sirius, a death glare written in her eyes, "I do. Now if you wouldn't mind giving me back my space by leaving. Your jerkiness has tainted this compartment enough."

"That hurt Demico, right here." His face contorted to a mock looking pain, he grabbed at his chest dramatically. Kylie huffed, crossing her arms and turning her gaze out to the countryside landscape, a deliberate move Sirius knew that meant she didn't want to talk anymore; but when had he pay attention to what she wanted? "Come on Kylie," Sirius tried, leveling his voice into a more gentle tone; Kylie held in that melting sensation. "You know I'm sorry."

"No Black," She flared, turning on him again, "if you were sorry, and I mean really, truly sorry, you would've come saying that after we broke up! Not six years later!"

He just gaped, surprised at her sudden outburst, his face reading genuine shock; but he didn't say anything.

Kylie turned back to the glass, not wanting them to see her blinking away tears. When she finally got them under control, she spoke when he still did not. "Just, leave me alone, like you have, for the last six years, I don't need you." Kylie's voice trembled the slightest and her words caught in every line.

"Kylie, I'm sorry." He attempted another apology.

She closed her eyes, tight, trying to force out the tender, sincere tone of his voice, if she could do that, she would be able to hold up to what she had sworn to. But she just couldn't, Kylie shook her head sternly, whatever it took, she would not fall for him again. "No, you're not; you're lying to me, like you did before. You're a liar, Sirius Black, a liar!" She practically shouted at the window.

Kylie slumped against the pane, resting her forehead against the cool glass; she tried breathing deeply, tried to control herself. "I'm not a liar Kylie, I'm sorry, I swear it."

"Promise is such a strong word; don't use it when you don't mean it."

"Fine," Sirius's bark was sharp; Kylie flinched, "I'll use it when I mean it, I promise I'm sorry."

Kylie didn't speak for a moment. "I think you should go."

"Hey, I'm not--"

But he was cut off; not by another snap from Kylie, but a composed and unruffled voice. "Padfoot, come on, leave her alone." Remus said in a low tone. "Let's just go back to the compartment."

Sirius sighed in resignation, but stood. Peter bounced up, looking utterly relieved, and slithered through the doors, holding them open for the two others. Remus gave a short look to Kylie, who would not meet any of their gazes, before leaving out to the corridor. Sirius followed slowly, trudging his feet, making the small space he had to pass over a mile long. "You know I'm sorry Demico." He spoke gravely.

Kylie turned her head ever so slightly to barely meet his stare, she made hers cold. "I know you aren't."

"I'll prove it to you."

"Just go." And she turned back to the window.

He shook his head. And left.

Kylie heard the door shut with a dull click and footsteps fade. She brought her knees up to her chest, curled in a ball, and let the tears she had held back, fall.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" The lady poked her head into Kylie's compartment.

"Um, no thanks, I'm set." Kylie murmured, giving a fake a smile.

"You alright there dear?" She asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." And with that the trolley lady disappeared.

Kylie sat back with a sigh. Her eyes were now all red and puffy from the crying she had finally stifled. Her nose was a slight pink and cheeks raw. She had already changed into her uniform and robes, even if they were only half way through the trip; a good portion of her sleeve cuff had the stain of tears she had constantly tried to wipe away. Time seemed to pass painstakingly slow, without Lily there to keep company and her thoughts always straying to a certain boy. Kylie shook her head for the seventeenth time, shaking the resurfacing thought of Sirius Black; she flipped a page in her book, focusing in on the print.

"Miss me?" A voice suddenly popped up.

Kylie jerked up, a glare set on her expression; but it evaporated just as quickly for she saw the intruder was only her best friend. "Hey Lily, yeah, it's been absolutely boring, I've read these same pages at least five times already." Kylie tried to cover up her prior crying by wiping her eyes and forcing another smile.

"No, something's wrong." Lily slid in, taking her seat across of Kylie. "Spill."

"Why aren't you patrolling, isn't that what Head Girl's supposed to be doing?" Kylie changed subject.

"Yeah, but I wanted to check up on my best friend." Kylie raised a brow, her eyes were doubtful. "And I wanted to get away from Potter, he's driving me nuts. Keeps trying to see what he has to do to get me to go out with him." Kylie felt relieved; she had steered away from the issue of her problems to her friend's. "That, and he was also talking about Sirius."

Kylie stiffened; Lily had always been smart. "So?" She managed in a leveled tone.

"I don't know, I was just thinking, he was saying, how Sirius saw you this morning before we got on the train, and how he seemed to 'fancy you again' were Potter's exact words." Lily said innocently.

"He doesn't, he's just a liar."

Lily sighed exasperatedly. "Come on Kylie, don't lie to yourself, you know you fancied him, a lot, in first year, you could go as far as saying you loved him."

"I do not love him." But she said it too hurriedly for it to be true.

"Kylie," Lily held her gaze without falter, until Kylie looked away. "You're still in love with him, and you know it, why don't you just give him a chance again?"

"Because I don't need him to break my heart again." She spat, crossing her arms.

"…Look, I'll make you a deal," Lily took a breath, "if you give Sirius a chance…I'll give Potter a chance."

Kylie shot her friend a shocked look; never, in all her life, did she ever think that Lily Evans would say she would give James Potter a sincere chance at a date. But she shook her head. "Why would I give him a chance? Just because he started trying to apologizing to me all of the sudden I should believe he's sorry for not talking to me for six years?"

"If you had paid attention to him, any of them really, you would have figured it out." Kylie looked to her friend; Lily's face was of the utmost truth. "So, do we have a deal?" Lily held out her hand expectantly.

She looked down to the outstretched hand for a moment, before clasping her own. "Deal."

A/N: Alright, that's chapter two, hopefully it was good. But now I need help, I have no clue what to do for the next chapter. Any ideas? Please message me with something, anything. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took some time to get this chapter out. I don't know if this really goes with the story plot, but I'm putting it up anyways because…well just because. It's not all that good, but I did write it around midnight, so please give me some slack.

Disclaimer: I think this is getting worn out, but I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, etc. etc. etc.

Kylie flipped another page in the textbook, scratching in another sentence. Streaks of sun filtered in from the library window; she had cracked it open for the slight breeze playing outside, it was absolutely stuffy. It was a beautiful day, but that meant only one thing; the Marauders would be out doing their favorite hobby: bothering Severus Snape. Kylie couldn't stand it when they pranked him; sure, he was a git, a Slytherin scum, scorned everything not pureblood, but she would take him any day over one of them, one in particular.

Kylie let out a frustrated sigh, dipping her quill back into the ink. If Lily was there, she might've stood a chance against the tedious essay she had to write for Slughorn; but since she wasn't, there wasn't a chance. Bored out of her mind and without thought, Kylie looked out the glass.

The panorama was of the Black Lake. She could see the little first years teasing the giant squid, some girls dipping their feet in the water, others out studying and of course, the infamous themselves, Peter, Remus, James, and Sirius. Kylie gritted her teeth and involuntarily clenched her hands.

_The two girls -a brunette and red head- let out giggles as the giant squid swept a tentacle under their feet, tickling their toes. "So, how many times has James asked you out today?" Kylie asked brightly._

_"I think it would be three for today." Lily replied, pretending to be in thought._

_"And when are you going to give in and finally say yes?"_

_"To Potter? Please, when hell freezes over, and he's the last boy on earth, I'd still let the wizarding race go extinct."_

_Kylie gave a laugh at Lily's comment. "You know you think he's cute." She teased._

_"No, just an arrogant prick that thinks he's all that." But there was a smile in her eyes that told differently._

_"Oi! Evans!" A new voice hollered loudly._

_"And speaking of the devil." Lily groaned while Kylie stifled a giggle at her friend's reaction._

_Although Lily refused to look up at the approaching boys, Kylie had no problem. There was James Potter, leading; two boys to his left, the somewhat unkempt one being Remus Lupin and the shorter chubby one, Peter Pettigrew; and on the right, James's best man, Sirius Black. He was definitely the one that caught most of the girls starring, Kylie was no different, he was handsomely picturesque. She couldn't help but blush, when he returned her stare; Kylie bit her bottom lip in a cute way and tried to act coy as they neared._

_"So Evans, you're looking might fine today." James complimented once standing right above her._

_"Well that makes one of us Potter."_

_"Come on Evans, you know you love me." He drawled._

_"Oh you know I don't." She crooned back._

_"So is that you're muggle reverse psychology saying that yes you will go out with me?"_

_"No that's my regular psychology saying no, I'll never go out on a date with you Potter. I'd rather snog the giant squid than go out with you."_

_James dramatically slapped a hand to his heart, and mocked a death. "You're words; they're daggers in my heart." He gasped, slowly falling to his knees; the guys around him were laughing hysterics at the act._

_Lily rolled her eyes and pushed him in the stomach; he stumbled and fell on his back. "Shove off Potter."_

_"Alright fine, I'll do as you wish my love," He jumped up, brushed off his robes, and gestured for the others to follow, "I'll just try tomorrow! Mark my words Evans, you love me, you'll say yes!"_

_"Keep holding your breath Potter! You'll run out of air!" She called after._

_"When are you going to say yes to him? You know it'll shut him up if you do."_

_The two girls looked up to see a figure standing behind Kylie. "What are you still doing here Black?" Lily snapped first._

_"I wanna talk to your little friend." He gestured to Kylie, giving her a subtle wink; she was heating up with scarlet color. "So, if you wouldn't mind Evans," Sirius looked back to Lily, "giving us a little privacy."_

_"Fine," And then in a low whisper to only Kylie, "Don't let him fool you, he's one of them." She gave a small nod. Lily rose. "Don't do anything stupid Black, or you'll be dealing with me." She threatened and stalked off._

_"I'm quivering with fear!" Sirius shouted after; Lily was already some yards away, but it was clear she gave him a dirty look. Kylie giggled. "You've got a right ol' cute giggle there." He flopped down in Lily's vacant place, purposely bumping against her._

_"Thank you." Kylie smiled shyly._

_"I didn't catch your name, but it's Demico, right? Kylie Demico?"_

_"Yep, and you're Sirius Black."_

_"Smart little girl you are, aren't you?" He shot Kylie a lopsided grin; it just made her blush again. "You know, you're cute when you blush too." That didn't help her flush go away; on the contrary it just made it worst. "So, Demico, you're in my Transfiguration's class, right?" Sirius suddenly changed subject._

_"I think I am, yes." Kylie was glad to be done with the subject of her 'cute' blushing._

_"Well, I'm not doing so well in that class, and I'm sick of my mum sending me all these howlers about how I should be doing better and comparing me to my brother and blah, blah, blah. Anyways, since you seem to be smart in that class, I was wondering, if you could do some tutoring."_

_"I-I'm not all that smart, I-I mean, Lily's much smarter or Remus, he's like a genius."_

_"Yeah, but she'll just nag me, and, Moony, well, he'll nag me too, besides you seem just as smart as both of them."_

_"I-I suppose…"_

_"So, you'll do it?"_

_"…I guess."_

_His grin widened. "Great, it's a date then."_

_Kylie's breath caught for a moment. She wanted to pinch herself, just to make sure that what he was saying was real. But she wasn't going to make a fool of herself by doing that. "A-a-a date?"_

_"Well yeah, a study date, why, wanna call it something else?"_

_"No, no, date's fine."_

_"Good, well, I'll talk to you later about details." He jumped up. "I'll see you round Demico!" And he was bounding off to his impatiently waiting friends._

_Kylie couldn't help but smile, although still slightly dazed, her brain was still trying to register what had just happened. But one thought blared through her mind, rising above her confusion: Sirius Black just asked me out._

"You know you're not supposed to have the library windows open." A voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kylie twirled, knocking her books, ink and parchment onto the ground. The shock twisted into a glare as she saw the figure that had surprised her. "What the--? How the--?" Kylie spluttered, trying to spit out the questions. "How did you get here Black? I just saw you out there." She finally accused.

"Sorry 'bout scaring you Demico," He apologized, gathering her things and handing them back to her; she took them with a huff.

"Thanks." She answered in a flat tone.

"So," he went on, leaning himself against the wall, "you were watching me."

"Conceited as ever, and no, I was just glancing out and happened to see you." But Sirius was still smirking. Kylie busied herself by looking down at the now stained papers. "Damn, now I have to rewrite everything, thanks a lot Black."

"I can help you rewrite it if you want." He offered mildly.

"No thanks, I'll just get Lily." She stood up, an annoyed expression marked on her face, pointed toward him. "Shouldn't you be with your fellow Marauders, Black."

"Evans found Prongs, made him go off on patrolling for his duties, Moony said he had some sort of essay he had to finish, and I ditched Wormtail."

"Whatever."

"So, Demico, I've got one more thing to say." Kylie paused for a moment, her back still turned to him. "I really am sorry." He spoke in that genuine sounding voice he had been using every time he tried to apologize, that voice that made her want to forgive him, to kiss and forget; she pushed it away.

"Anything else?" Kylie asked in a cold tone.

"Yeah, wanna go out with me?"

"Ha!" She barked a harsh laugh, "Turning into Potter now, are we?"

A/N: So there it is. If you love it, please leave a review, and if you hate it, I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything better, I was trying to put in some background, I don't think it worked so great. But if you have any better ideas, I'm all ears, so message me please.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, I finally finished this chapter. Sorry it took like forever to get it out; I just had some serious writer's block with it. Hopefully, now that I've gotten this chapter done, the others won't take as much time. Also, a huge thanks to Lonely In the Rain for this idea.

Disclaimer: If you still don't get it that I'm not JK Rowling and these aren't my characters (with the exception of Kylie) then you might want to go get some help. JK!

Two months passed by quick; with all the lessons and new things to learn before NEWTS and the stacks of homework being handed out by the dozen. It was a couple days into October, and Lily had been asking a certain question more times that James had asked her out. "So Kylie, whatcha want for your birthday?" Lily tried to press out of her once again.

"You know me well enough Lily, I'm sure you can think of something." Kylie repeated the reply for the ninth time; she kept count out of boredom and her unfinished essay wasn't exactly grand entertainment.

"Come on Kylie; give me a hint, please!" She whined.

"Nope, I've told you once, twice, a billion and seven times at that, I'm sure you can come up with something, you're little Miss Lily Evans, Head Girl, prefect, smartest girl in our year, I'm sure you'll think of something." Kylie reassured with a smile.

Lily sighed as she watched her friend go back to working. "Hm, maybe I'll just ask Sirius." She thought. Kylie went rigid. "Oh, crap, sorry, I didn't mean to say that aloud." Lily tried to apologize quickly, but the damage was done, unless she used a memory charm, she couldn't take back what she said; she cringed slightly, waiting for Kylie to explode.

"Why have you been talking to _him_?" Kylie seethed.

"I-I haven't, it's just, he always knew you best, he always got you everything you wanted." Lily struggled to defend herself.

"That was a long time ago, he doesn't know me as well as you think he does."

Lily opened her mouth, but shut it a moment later; she knew better than to bother Kylie even more about the subject. "Well alright, but don't blame me if you end up getting a scarf and candy or something like that."

Kylie forced a smile. "I have faith in you."  
"Well then, I'm off, I've got to go patrol again, which means more time with Potter, joy, oh great joy." She grabbed her bag and started for the door.

"You know you love him." Kylie called after.

Lily gave a wave of dismissal and left.

A minute passed in silence and Kylie tried to return to her essay. It was tedious as ever, nothing could change that, and her mind wasn't up to concentrating. With a long sigh, she decided to go out for air. "Oh, big sigh, something wrong Demico?"

"The only thing that's wrong is you being here Black." She scoffed, her focus still on putting away her things.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Not really. Now go away will you?"

"So, if I remember correctly, you're birthday's coming up soon, isn't it?"

She stiffened slightly, but kept moving. "So what if it is?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"For you to leave me alone."

"…Alright, what's your second choice?"

"Just leave me alone." And for once, he listened; Kylie left the library without a follower.

Kylie slept soundlessly. Such a lovely dream. Memories of her first birthday at Hogwarts. Lily had made a huge deal over it; stressing herself out just to make every last little detail perfect. And everything was perfect, the party, the gift, the everything. Especially one surprise Lily hadn't planned on. A certain boy making a grand entrance…

"KYLIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kylie's eyes flashed open and she fumbled out of bed, landing painfully on her head. Lily, the alarm, couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Lily! That was not funny!" Kylie shrieked, rubbing her head vigorously as Lily's hysterics continued.

"Sorry! I d-didn't mean to." She choked between stifled giggles. Kylie gave her a glare and jumped back into her bed, purposely pulling the covers over herself. "Oh come off it Kylie, I really didn't mean to, I just got carried away." After a minute of struggle, Lily managed to rip away Kylie's blanket shell. "Anyways, happy birthday." The red head pulled a bag from what seemed mid air.

Pulling out the paper, Kylie found an assortment of Honeydukes sweets and some leather covered book that turned out to be a scrapbook. "Oh, don't forget the card." Lily pulled it from the very bottom.

"Of course, we don't want to forget that." Kylie remarked, still slightly mad for Lily's blaring wakeup call. She took the letter from her friend's hand, and slipped it open with a finger. She read aloud: "'Kylie, I have no clue what to get you for your birthday, as always, so I got you this. One free pass of Lily Evans's help in any and all subjects and without bother.' Thank you Lily, this is just what I needed."

"Well I couldn't think of anything better, you have to admit, you're hard to buy for."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kylie set the bag aside and pushed herself off the bed. She grabbed her robe off the post, Lily followed suit; and together made their way out of their dorm of somehow still sleeping mates.

"Oh, look, I've got to go, head girl duties." Lily hopped from her seat just as she had sat down. Kylie waved it off; Lily always had duties to do, it was routine. "So, remember, five o'clock, back in the common room, and you'd better not be late, you can't miss your own party." Lily reminded for the umpteenth time.

"Don't worry, I'll be there."

"Five o'clock sharp." Lily called, half way through the portrait hole.

"Fine." And Kylie settled back in the armchair, picking up a crumpled piece of paper from the table; it had scribbles of some fourth year's messed up charms essay. With a roll of her eyes, she tossed it into the embers. What a way to spend her seventeenth birthday, watching some parchment burn in the ashes, great joy.

Kylie had unconsciously fallen asleep after clearing the tables of all scraps of parchment. A rough shaking of her shoulders, Kylie stirred slowly. "Lily," she groaned.

"Yeah, I wish too." It was a male's voice; Kylie immediately woke.

The blurry face of James Potter came into too close of a view. "Bloody hell!" she jumped back; he chuckled. "Have you heard of personal space Potter?" Kylie recovered hurriedly, glowering at him; she had had enough surprise alarms.

"Yeah, I just don't care for it." He shrugged, taking a step back.

"Well it's my birthday, can you at least be a bit kinder."

He pretended to be in thought. "Hm, I don't think so."

Kylie huffed, crossing her arms. She looked to the clock; 4:45 pm, well, she was sure early for her party. "What do you want Potter?"

"Oh, right, well missy, I need you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Just because."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Does this have anything to do with your best mate, the ex I hate, Sirius Black? Is this one of his idiotic schemes to ask me on another date or try to persuade me that he's changed or something on the lines of that?"

"Jeez, and I thought Evans talked a lot. And theoretically speaking, no, it's not with Padfoot, the person."

"Okay then, what do you need me for?"

"Just come with me, won't ya?" Kylie shook her head forcefully. "Alright then, we can do this the hard way, I'm flexible." He grabbed her around the waist, hauling her over his shoulder and made for the portrait hole; and no matter how hard she hit him, he didn't let go. But she shrieked the whole way down the stairs, through the corridors and out the Great Hall; it earned them weird looks from every student, and teacher, they passed.

Their little adventure ended by the Black Lake. "Alright, we are here!" James announced in a loud, animated voice. He dropped Kylie on the ground as if she were a rag doll and then bounded away.

"Potter!" But he had already disappeared out of sight.

Too lazy to chase after him, Kylie rolled over onto her back, spread eagle. This was just what she wanted for her birthday, to be dragged out into by Lily's wooer and end up landing, painfully, on her stomach. And to make things worst, because she was too tired to get back on her feet, she would be late for her own party, and Lily's anger wasn't one she wanted to tamper with. Yes, turning seventeen was just grand.

_Crack._

Kylie turned her head slightly to the right, her ears perked for another sound.

Silence.

She returned to staring into the dulling blue of sky.

_Crack._

This time she sat up; this time, the sound continued. Kylie tensed, her fingers brushed over her wand. It was coming from the bushes; they were rustling, whoever the visitor, they weren't trying to take a surprise entrance. "Who--"

A bundle of roses dropped from the bush. "What?"

A black, shaggy looking dog was her answer. Kylie could only watch as the dog padded to the bouquet, pick it up and trot to her feet. He laid it at her feet, and nudged it with his nose. "For me?" It wasn't exactly normal to talk to animals; but he must have understood for he nodded his head. Kylie gave a quizzical look to the dog and then took the roses.

They looked, and smelled, perfectly fresh; beautiful scarlet pedals and emerald green stems. Not a single thorn could prick her because there were none, and each flower was at the prime of their blossom. There were seventeen in count. "Who are they from?" Kylie asked.

The dog went around to her side and tilted his head. A dark collar hung loosely from his neck, a piece of parchment tucked in; Kylie pulled out the paper and unraveled it. It read:

_Kylie, I didn't know what to get you since you didn't exactly tell me what you wanted. So, I went back to first year, when you actually did tell me what you wanted. Simple and elegance. Thus, the seventeen roses; a bit cliché but you liked roses a lot, if I remember correctly. They're everlasting, will stay just as fresh as they are now until…well I might tell you that later. Hope you like it. Love… You'll figure out sooner or later, you're smart._

She looked back to the dog. "Who's this from?" The dog stared back; it would have been an innocent face, but his eyes glinted with something Kylie couldn't quite name. "Well, whoever the mystery person is, tell them thank you." The dog gave a bark, wagged his tail, smiled, if that was possible, and bounded off.

"Where have you been Kylie? I told you to be in the common room at five o'clock sharp, and look, it's ten past five!" Lily exploded when Kylie tried, unsuccessfully, to sneak into her party.

"Sorry, but I would've been on time if a certain egotistic boy that drives you insane hadn't kidnapped me and taken me to the Black Lake." Kylie tried to defend herself.

"Why in the--?" She stopped mid question; Lily had spotted the roses in Kylie's arms. "Where'd you get those?"

"Oh, just from…well, I'm not entirely sure." Kylie answered truthfully.

"They're gorgeous." She fawned over them; completely forgetting her anger. "Did it come with a card?" Kylie handed it to her.

Lily's face turned from a confused expression to a sly smile. "Well, that sounds like someone we both know."

Kylie's eyes brightened. "Who?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but instead of a name, Lily said, "Oh, hey there Sirius."

"Hello Lily," He met the eyes of Kylie for a moment before she looked away, "Kylie."

"Well, I'll see you two later." And Lily disappeared.

Kylie refused to look at him, instead she checked over her roses. "Do you like them?" Sirius started.

"The roses?" He nodded. "Yes."

"Well, you forgot one." And from behind his back, he pulled out another rose. It looked exactly like the ones she held, but there was also something different; again, she couldn't pinpoint it. When she hesitated to take it, Sirius placed it in the bouquet for her. "You know that muggle saying, and one to grow on."

Kylie looked down to the roses; the newest one seemed to stick out from the rest, somehow take the beauty away from all the others. "How did you--" But he was gone.

A/N: Wow, that turned out to be longer than I thought. Remember, review! Please! Pretty please!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters but Kylie.

It was the most irking thing; but Kylie wasn't just going to walk up to Sirius Black and ask him what he knew about that shaggy dog. She would rather ignore the whole thing and let her mind go insane before going to him for an answer. So, with all the mental strength she could muster, Kylie put the secret admirer away from her mind.

Snow fell in light flurry, a blanket over Hogwarts. Christmas was always a merriment of time; with the ghosts swarming together, singing carols always a bit off key, yet lively all the same, and decorations elaborate to fit the season. Everyone seemed a bit kinder to each other (even an occasional Slytherin participated in this but that was exceptionally rare) and smiles were worn everywhere. But then there was the dreaded mistletoe, Kylie avoided it at all cost; which was proved to be extremely difficult since it hung almost under every arch and doorway. And Lily was returning home for the break, 'against her will' she would say, which meant Kylie would be spending her Christmas best friendless, not to mention with a certain four.

"So I left your package on my bed, don't open it until Christmas." Lily reminded as she loaded her things into the carriage.

"Alright, and yours is in your trunk, not until Christmas either." Lily nodded to this. "And don't forget to owl me."

"I won't, and if I do, you can send a howler with the complaint. Hm, maybe you should just send me a howler anyways, it'll drive Petunia bonkers." They shared a small laugh. "Well, happy Christmas Kylie."

"Happy Christmas Lily." Kylie closed the door and waved as the coach trotted off.

And when it was out of sight, Kylie sighed, and turned back to the castle. With almost everyone gone, no classes, however boring, to distract her, and the irritating four on her case, and especially one in particular; this was going to be a long Christmas.

But strange enough, it wasn't the Marauder she had thought, that was bothering her senseless.

"For the last time Potter, Lily doesn't want to go out with you and there's nothing in the world you can do to make me try and convince her. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to read my book." Kylie snapped, glaring at the pages.

"Come on Demico, you and I both know she's warming up to me, just nudge her along a bit."

"No chance."

"For me?" He put on one of those puppy dog faces and failed miserably it was almost funny.

"For you, of course," she paused, watching his face change to hope, "not."

"You are heartless woman."

"No, just telling you the truth. Now, bugger off will you, I would like at least ten minutes of peace and quiet where you aren't trying to trick me into helping you get a date will Lily."

He straightened up. "You'll be getting coal in your stocking Demico."

"I don't believe in that superstition nonsense, sorry, you'll have to try some other tactic."

"Fine, if you won't give in to me, we'll try someone else, a certain friend of mine that you happen to know quite well, maybe spending a couple hours of his nonstop talk and certain question will change your mind." He wagered deviously.

"You've sunk to a new low Potter bringing out your friends to do your dirty work."

"I wouldn't call it dirty work, he'd have the greatest pleasure to be stuck in a closet with you where the only way to get out is by means of lip contact." He was trying to sound professional in a very stupid manner.

Kylie got the jist; she shut her book with a sharp snap. "You wouldn't dare."

James smirked. "Oh you know I would."

"You don't have the brains to create such a thing."

"Maybe, but a certain Remus Lupin does, and he'd be willing to help me, anything to get Padfoot to shut up about you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're all the bloke can talk about, seriously of course."

She scoffed it off. "Whatever. I'm going to go." Kylie got up and headed for the portrait door; James just stayed where he was.

"Where are you going?" He asked when she had made half way.

"If you must know, the Black Lake, and no, you can't follow."

"Fine by me, I only follow Evans."

"You stalker."

"No, just in love." He watched her stop for a moment, shake her head, and then disappear out into the corridor.

Kylie had known it was snowing, that was a given, but what she hadn't accounted for was the temperature. In her rush to get out of James's annoying chatter mouth, she hadn't grabbed a cloak or a jacket, and her shirt wasn't exactly snow proof. But the chance of going back up to the common room and risking encountering James again, or worst him and the other three, well, she would rather go and play survival out in the cold. Wrapping her arms tightly around her chest to keep whatever warmth she had left in her body, Kylie started at a brisk walk around the perimeter of the Black Lake.

She had trekked a third of the way around before she realized there were sounds of squishing snow, footsteps, following her. Kylie halted, her fingers reached for her wand. "_Stup--_" She stopped mid spell; her follower was a dog, that black, shaggy dog. Kylie was taken back; she let her hand fall limp and her head cock to the side. "What are you doing here?"

The dog padded up to her, something fabric in his mouth; he pressed it against her hand and she took it. The thing was her own cloak. "How-how did you get this?" The dog just stared, smiling. "Well, thank you."

Kylie started her walk again; the dog followed a step behind. She glanced down to him, he was looking up at her. "Do you need to be anywhere?"

The dog stared.

"Don't you have a home."

Again, stared.

"Are you going to keep following me?"

There was a response to this, the dog nodded.

"Okay then."

Kylie couldn't help but laugh; the dog was entertaining her. Rolling in the snow, jumping in the piles, trying to catch, unsuccessfully, the flakes that were evidently falling, it was all quite amusing and a definite lift of Kylie's spirits. "You are so weird." Kylie giggled as the dog made a leap into the air for a particularly big clump of snow. The dog stopped and looked up to her, a sad expression in his eyes. "But so cute." He barked and wagged his tail.

"You know, I've always wanted a dog, they always seemed like such lovable creatures, even if they are a bit muggle pettish. They're loyal, trustworthy, basic things to make a good relationship I think." She was saddening, the dog could see that; he nuzzled against her hand. With a smile, Kylie knelt down and scratched his ears. "And they cheer you up and you can tell them all your secrets without being judged. They'd be the perfect boyfriend." For a minute longer she pet the dog. "You know, if you were a boy, or, if I were a dog, if that was possible, I would kiss you."

It was like the dog had eaten a load of sugar because he was doing flips, metaphorically. Kylie started laughing again. "Well, I've gotta go, I'll see you around boy." The dog barked jubilantly, and skipped along side her until they reached the castle doors.

Although Christmas was supposed to be the merriment of the season, Kylie wasn't exactly feeling joyful. Her presents were nice and she had sent out another letter to Lily, but other from that, her Christmas day would be spent by the fire, drinking hot chocolate. Well, at least it was peaceful, and quiet, and free of…

"Happy Christmas Demico!" Scratch that last though.

"Happy Christmas Potter." Kylie replied, not even a sliver of the energy James had had in her voice.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything, but since it looks like you didn't get me anything either, I think we're even."

"Oh joy, I'm even with Potter, that's exactly what I wanted for Christmas." Pure sarcasm.

"You're just a joy killer, you know that Demico." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I'm supposed to give you this, it's your Christmas present from your you-know-who." He pulled out a medium sized box; it was wrapped it shiny red paper –she presumed it to be a guy's handiwork from the way there was a lot of tape in random places– and a golden bow.

"Is this a joke?" Kylie wasn't sure to take it or not. "Are you trying to prank me or something?"

"No, it's Christmas, that's not what you do. Come on, just open it."

Reluctantly she took the box. Naturally, she was curious, but the thought that it could be a hoax still wavered. Kylie pulled the bow loose and slid a finger under every piece of tape on the box, even the useless ones. She tugged off the paper and slowly took off the top.

It wasn't a prank as she had assumed; instead, a little black object of fur and a card. She took out the thing first. Kylie couldn't help but gap. "A black, shaggy dog." She pulled out the card, still holding the small creature securely in her arm. Without meaning to, Kylie read it out loud, "I didn't know where to find a real dog, and I don't think they'd allow them in the dorms, so, I bought you this one, you know, for all those things you wanted. Anyways, I hope you like him. Happy Christmas. Love…I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

For a moment they were quiet; but of course, James had to break that. "Why'd you want a dog? What are they good for?" He snorted.

"Only you would ask those questions." Kylie remarked. "You know, Lily would've liked something like this as a present, it's sweet."

"Are you serious?"

"Serious as serious can be."

"Damn." He cursed lowly; Kylie smirked.

"Well, I'm off, I was going to spend my Christmas day in the common room, but if you're going to occupy it, I think I'll move to a Potter free zone."

It was snowing harder so going out wasn't exactly an option unless she wanted to catch a cold. The Great Hall was an alternative, or the library. Both of those should be Marauder free. "Umph!" Kylie hadn't been watching where she was going and flat on ran into a figure. Staggering back a step, her mouth had formed to say sorry, but immediately clamped when she saw whom it was. "Black." She stiffly greeted.

"Demico, sorry about that." He apologized.

"S'okay. Sorry, as well."

Awkward silence.

"Happy Christmas." Sirius tried with a bit more emotion.

"Happy Christmas." But her tone was flat.

"That's a cute dog you got there."

She wrapped her arms tightly around her new pet. "Thanks."

Again, silence.

"Well, I'm going to go then." Kylie took a step to her right, Sirius countered. "Will you let me pass Black, I was kind of hoping to get some breakfast."

"Look up." He stated.

Although he didn't, Kylie did; a fresh sprig of none other than mistletoe hung above them. "No way, no way am I going to kiss you Black, I want nothing to do with you." Kylie backed up.

"You have to, it's tradition." He was smirking. "Come on Demico, kiss me."

"Screw tradition, I refuse."

"Fine, make me do the work." Sirius herded her into a wall in two long steps; both hands on either side of her head so she couldn't escape. He didn't waste time; he leaned in and kissed her.

It was so familiar, the feeling of his lips against hers, how they seemingly molded together. Even though Kylie resisted, it was still perfect, she couldn't deny that. Kylie had her eyes half closed before she registered what was going on.

With a yelp she struggled against him, pushed him off. He was smiling, not smirking. "I hope I did you justice."

"W-what?"

He leaned to her ear; Kylie was still too shocked to react. "You know, if you were a dog, I would kiss you too." And he gave a soft bark.

"Black what the--" She turned her head to yell at him; there was no one in the corridor but her. "Damn, I've got to stop doing that."

A/N: So there it is, Chapter 5, I don't know if it's all that good, but I sure hope you readers liked it. Also, I might not be able to update as regularly as I hope –writer's block and school– but I'll try my best. Ideas are still wanted if you have them. And remember, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yep, still don't own any of these characters and other stuff.

Kylie was hunched over her parchment, struggling to find an answer. It just made no sense, she had come up with every possible solution that would link that black dog to Sirius Black, and none of them were plausible. The only explanation that didn't sound completely bogus was the guess that Sirius Black was the dog, but that was impossible, that was illegal; Kylie knew Sirius would break any school rule just because he got bored, but he wouldn't do anything like that, doing something like could get him into some serious trouble with the Ministry of Magic. No, he was arrogant, a complete git and annoying as hell, but he wasn't stupid enough to try a stunt like that.

With a sigh, Kylie crumpled up the paper and threw it into the fire. She pulled her potions book back onto her lap and tried, once again, to study for her NEWTS.

A pair of hands covered her eyes as she was mid sentence. "Guess who?" That shrill voice could belong to none other than…

"Lily!" Kylie shrieked, matching her friend's tone.

"Aw, how'd you know it was me?" Lily whined in fake defeat, but she was smiling broadly.

"Oh, it's so good to see you; it's been so boring while you were gone." Kylie pulled her friend into a hug. "Anyways, did you like your present?"

"Yes, and you?" Kylie nodded. "So, how did you hold with the annoying four?"

"I'd say the annoying two; Remus and Peter really aren't that bad. But, strange enough, it was your lover bothering me; he kept trying to persuade me into helping him get a date with you." Lily's mouth opened to explode, but Kylie added before she could, "And don't worry, I said no chance."

"Oh, well good, anything else?"

"Not really, well, there was this one thing with Black."

Lily perked; it was girl's nature to love good gossip. "Spill."

"Well, it was nothing big, well, I guess it was." Kylie was regretting bringing this up, now she would have to tell Lily everything, the dog, the stuffed dog, the kiss…mentally, she slapped herself, why did she have to bring this up. "Do you think Black would do anything illegal? You know, like against the law illegal?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"It's just, I've had these two encounters with this shaggy, black dog, and I think he has some link to Black."

"I don't follow."

"Well, remember my birthday, how I was late for my own party?" Lily nodded quickly. "And those roses, well, they came from a dog, if that makes sense. A dog gave me flowers. And then, just a couple days before Christmas, I was walking around the Black Lake, and I forgot to bring my cloak because I wanted to get out of Potter's annoying questions, and this dog, that same dog I mean, came up to me, and he had my cloak. And what's even weirder, is that every time I encounter that dog, it seems Black is always there after. Do you get that?"

For a minute Lily just stared, trying to comprehend. "Okay, I got it all until the part about Black always being there after."

"I guess you wouldn't say there as in literally there, but he just seems to know what I said to the dog. Like with the roses, how he had another one and said I forgot it; and then, well, this is going to sound so pathetic, but I told that dog, when I was walking around the Black Lake, that I thought a dog would make a perfect boyfriend." She paused a moment, just enough time for Lily to get in a reaction.

Laughter. "A perfect boyfriend? Kylie are you serious?"

"Just go with me, okay? They're loyal and friendly and trustworthy and a lot of other stuff that you don't get in guys, so don't make fun of me." Kylie immediately put up defense.

"Alright, alright, sorry, it just sounds a bit weird from my point of view, anyways, go on."

"Anyways, and then on Christmas Day, Potter came up with this gift that was from some admirer, I guess, the same one that gave me the roses, and it was stuffed dog. And then after Black kissed me--"

"Sirius Black kissed you!" The twenty some that occupied the common room all turned heads to look at Lily and Kylie; and since Lily was the one who yelled it, it was evident who was kissed by Sirius Black. Let the gossip begin.

"Could you be any louder?" Kylie hissed, heat rising to her cheeks. "It was that stupid mistletoe, he caught me under it. Anyways, that wasn't the weird part, it was what he said after, well, what he did also, he said 'if you were a dog, I would kiss you too' and he barked at me."

"That is weird."

"More than you think." Lily was quiet, and Kylie took the time to glance around the common room; girls were whispering to each other, obviously about her. A rumor about her and Sirius Black was going to have been spread about the whole of Hogwarts by the end of the day, she was sure of it.

"So, what are you thinking?" Lily finally asked.

"About what? How everyone's going to think Black and I are in secret love or something, thanks to you." Kylie snapped, more harshly than she meant it.

"I'm sorry okay, it was just shocking, and no, I was talking about the dog and Black."

"Oh, well, I had this one theory, but I highly doubt it." Kylie faltered.

"Tell me."

"I-I think Black might be," she lowered her voice so only Lily could hear, "the dog."

"…Like an animagus?"

"Yeah."

"But-but that's illegal, he wouldn't do that."

"It's the only plausible reason."

"Be reasonable Kylie, we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions."

"Oh, like you did with me." She flared again.

"That was not jumping to conclusion, it's a fact and you know it." Kylie crossed her arms and glared at her friend; but Lily was right, as usual. "Anyways, if you want to figure this out, go ask Black yourself."

"No, I'm not just going to walk up to him and confront him about the dog, I could look like a huge idiot if he has no clue about it."

Lily suddenly smirked. "So you do care about what he thinks of you."

"No, I-I just don't want to talk to him anymore, I want nothing to do with him."

"Right." Lily was still smirking.

"You're pushing it Lily."

"Well, you can always just ask Potter, he and Black are best friends, he probably knows."

"Why don't you, he's your lover?" Kylie shot.

"Don't be mad at me because I accidentally shouted you and Black kissed and now there's probably a rumor going around about it." Kylie was giving her best friend an absolutely death written glare. "Try Remus, he's one of the Marauders."

Kylie got up, still glowering. "You're a dead woman in my eyes."

"Love you too."

Rumors sure spread fast; girls were looking at Kylie as she passed them, murmuring behind their hands to their friends' ears. Kylie tried to ignore them, a difficult task since they were everywhere. She headed for the library, if she was lucky, Remus would be there, without the other Marauders.

It was her luck, the shabby boy was sitting at a table near the back, studying. "Hello Remus." Kylie tried to greet cheerfully, taking a seat across from him.

He spared a glance from his books, "Hello Kylie." And then back to his readings. "What do you want?"

"Is your friends around?"

"No, James and Sirius are supposedly allergic to the library, and Peter just follows those two where ever they go."

"Good, because I wanted to ask you a couple questions." This time Remus actually looked up to Kylie for a good five seconds before returning to his text; she took this as a sign to continue. "Remus, do you think one of your friends would do something illegal?"

"Who do you mean? Sirius?"

She decided to just give it straight. "Yeah."

"And what sort of illegal act do you think he committed?"

"Do you think he would become," Kylie took a short breath, "an animagus?"

Remus didn't say anything, just started scribbling something down; Kylie tried to watch for any expression change, hint of surprise or shock or something, there was none. "No, I don't think so." He finally answered, his voice sounded exactly the same. "Anything else you wanted?"

"Do you think he can talk to dogs or something?"

He chuckled. "I don't think so."

"Is there any other way to link a dog's thoughts to a person's?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, there goes my theories."

"Theories for what?"

"Oh, just about Black and this shaggy, black dog I've been running into." Remus's quill paused for only a quarter of a second, but Kylie saw. "You see, I think there's some sort of connection between the dog and Black, do you think that's possible?"

"No. Well, I-I've got to go." Remus packed all his things hastily. "See you later Kylie."

"It was nice talking to you Remus." But he had already bolted for the door.

The only good thing about studying late on a Monday night was that no one was in the common room to bother her. Without girls breathing down her neck for answers about her kiss with Sirius and no distractions from her best friend, Kylie found it almost easy to study. She had gotten her essay for transfiguration completed and started her charms.

A glance to the clock showed it was almost midnight. Kylie sighed, she should try to get some sleep. Gathering her things into her arms, she took a long route to the dorms, walking along the perimeter of the common room before trekking up the stairs.

Kylie leaned against the windowsill, looking out onto the grounds; the view was of the Forbidden Forrest, and a little ways beyond, the Whomping Willow. Tonight the sky was clear, stars gleamed and the bright orb was almost whole, full moon.

A dark silhouette caught Kylie's attention. She peered down to the grounds, it looked like four figures in fact, two were holding a third between them, a fourth scampering behind. Who would be out this late? Kylie watched as the figures moved, slowly, in the direction of… Her knuckles clenched until they were right, she prayed they would turn around. But they didn't, they were in the sure direction of the dangerous Whomping Willow. And from the looks of the fourth figure, a short, chubby boy, she had a good guess on who they all were. Kylie dashed for the door, they were pricks, two of them at least, but she wasn't going to let them walk to their own death.

Kylie tore down the corridors and staircases, not watching out for the professors or prefects patrolling; apparently they all liked to sleep on their Monday nights as well because there were none out. She was able to make it out to the Great Hall in a couple minutes.

It was harder to figure where things were when she didn't have a bird's eye view, but Kylie knew in which direction was the Whomping Willow; she sprinted that way.

Seconds passed quickly, Kylie tried concentrating on her feet. Left. Right. Left. Right. What if she didn't make it in time? What if they were hurt? It wouldn't be her fault, but she would be the one found with four bodies. What if they, died? She ran faster, trying to escape the horrid thoughts that intruded her mind. Left. Right. Left. Right.

Kylie almost screamed in relief. There they were. Four figures.

But not human. By the looks, they were creatures, animals of some sort. She stared, transfixed, as, what looked to be, a dog, a stag and a rat, herded a hunched over thing toward the willow. She took a step forward, something cracked under her foot; big mistake.

The four looked for the source of the sound; two yellow eyes caught her. A long howl ripped from the jaws of the creature she hadn't been able to identify; but now she was for certain what it was, a werewolf.

Like in those action packed movies, everything happened in slow motion. The werewolf shook of his captors. He stalked toward her, teeth gleamed in the full moon, his claws extended. Kylie had her mouth open, but was inaudible and petrified to where she stood. He was a lunge away.

And then, a jet of black fur barreled into the side of the werewolf; everything went back into regular movements. The werewolf was howling, the dog growling, the stag rearing, the rat no where to be seen, and Kylie still couldn't bring herself to scream. A yowl from the dog and he was tossed to the side like a rag doll; the stag took on the fight. For a moment the werewolf seemed subdued, but then he was up again, lashing out. The dog was up again, but went for Kylie instead. This time, she got out a scream, but the dog grabbed her arm, not attack. Half dragged, half stumbling, Kylie tripped several times as the dog pulled her along. She got one glance back; the stag and werewolf were still at each other's necks.

The dog pulled her all the way back to the Great Hall; he stopped just outside. Kylie got a good look at the dog, it was the one she had encountered twice. "Y-you saved my life." The dog nodded. "Thank you. How can I repay you?"

"Don't tell anyone of tonight." Kylie's eyes widened; dogs didn't talk, not even in the wizarding world. And he was gone.

A/N: Okay, hope you readers liked this chapter, i'll try to update soon. And, i know there's a lot of people that have my story on story alert, so if you all could just take a few seconds to review, that would make me feel so, so, so, so, so happy. okay, that's the last time i'll be asking for reviews.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated

A/N: I am so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated. My computer got a bazillion or so viruses and it's still getting fixed, so I've got to use someone else's. Thank you so much for putting up with my long periods of nothingness. Here's Chapter 7.

Disclaimer: …Yeah, still don't own any of these characters, except for Kylie, now here's Chapter 7.

"Kylie, you look dreadful, no offense or anything." Groggily, Kylie sat up; apparently she had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room.

"Thank you Lily," Kylie rubbed her eyes tiredly, "I was up all night."

"Doing what?"

"Studying."

Lily looked around for a minute. "Then where are all your books and papers and stuff?"

"Er, I wasn't studying, uh, I, well, I was studying before, and then I went up to get some sleep, but then I couldn't get to sleep, so I came down here to think and I must've fallen asleep." Kylie made up quickly; it sounded, obviously, like a lie.

But Lily let it slide. "Okay then, well, you should go get changed, we've got classes in a few."

"Kay, thanks." And Kylie hurried up to the dorms.

"Miss Evans, Miss Demico, you made it just in time for the lecture today." Professor Slughorn addressed the two girls when they had tried to get into class unnoticed.

"Sorry Professor, I was up late studying, I forgot to set an alarm." Kylie apologized quickly.

"It's alright, just take your seats and get some parchment out for notes." Being in Slughorn's Slug Club did pay off; Lily and Kylie went to their open table.

As Slughorn began his lecture, Kylie looked to her left, usually to give a glare to Sirius and James for being annoyingly loud in their 'quiet' conversations; but today, they weren't there. The table in front, Remus and Peter's, was empty as well. "Hey," Kylie poked her friend in the rib, "the guys are all gone." Lily shrugged. Kylie slumped back into her seat, zoning from Slughorn's droning.

No doubt they were playing some prank on Snape or Malfoy, but when Kylie looked around, the greasy haired boy and the albino blond were near the front seats. So, they could be sleeping in, they tended to do that, a very plausible explanation. But something about their vacancy irked her; she was dying to know where they were.

When the bell rang, Kylie shot from the class, it was her luck to have free period then; Lily, on the other hand, didn't, but she wasn't as peeved by the missing boys as her friend was.

Kylie made her way up to the Gryffindor common room hurriedly, muttered the password and stumbled her way in; just as the scrappy form of Peter Pettigrew limped his way down from the boys' dormitories. "Hey Peter," The little boy froze, and made for the only exit; Kylie cornered him easily.

"Oh, hey K-K-Kylie." He stuttered. He looked not completely awful but quite disheveled, a bluing bruise along his pudgy cheek. "W-w-what's up?"

"Have you seen Black, I need to have a word with him."

"H-h-h-he's up in the dorms s-s-sleeping, w-w-won't be down t-today."

"Oh, well can you get him for me?" She asked sweetly.

"N-no. D-doesn't want to b-be bothered."

"I think he'll be fine with a little interruption, unless he was out all night, say, by the Whomping Willow." Kylie wagered. Peter wasn't at all good at hiding things, his body went petrified. "Well, it was nice talking to you Peter, but I'm off to find Black, I have a couple things to sort out with him."

She had made almost to the boys' dorms when Peter yelled, "Wait!"

Patiently, she did. "What is it Peter?"

"D-don't you have classes?"

"Nope, free period right now."

"H-homew-work?"

"Yes, but I think a couple minutes or so won't lessen or greaten the workload."

"U-u-u-uh…" He had run out of excuses.

Kylie had had her tolerance with him, she turned to him, her brow slightly furrowed from irritation. She snapped, "Peter, I'm not stupid, I know there's something going on with you and those other Marauders and I'm going to find out, so unless you can come up with a better reason to not barge into their room, I'm going to go up there." Peter said nothing; but his eyes had bugged and his face was nothing shy of terrified. "Alright then, it was nice talking to you." She took the steps three at time.

It was easy to find their dormitory, even if she hadn't ever stepped in the boys' dorms; their room was on the right, third to last. She wasn't in a polite mood, the room was not locked, Kylie pushed right through.

Of the four poster beds, two were occupied; but Kylie went straight for the one closest to the window. The body of Sirius Black was laying sprawled, spread eagle, on his stomach, he had kicked off the blankets. Kylie bent down to close to his ear; she could hear his snores muffled by a pillow. He was so peacefully sleeping, oh well; Kylie took a deep breath, "WAKE UP CALL BLACK!"

"Bloody hell!" He toppled off his bed, falling with a painful thump to the ground. Kylie couldn't help but burst with laughter.

"What are you trying to do Demico, scare us half to death?" James shot angrily, he had not fallen off his bed as Sirius had, but the look of shock read all over his face.

"Famous James Potter scared? I must be dreaming." She sneered, rising to full height.

"Why are you here Demico? How'd you get into our dormitories?" Sirius snapped, obviously disgruntled about the alarm, he rubbed the back of his head vigorously to ease the pain.

"You have no traps set as we girls do, another reason why we are the smarter gender."

"What are you doing here though?"

"Came to talk Black."

"Bout what?" He was slowly curling back into his bed, pulling the covers over him.

"Oh," she edged closer to him innocently, "just about a certain dog that saved me from a certain death yesterday." But Sirius was facing away from her, she couldn't see his reaction; James's however, was in plain view. His face had loss a great amount of color.

"I don't know what you are talking about Demico, now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get back to sleep." The misshapen lump of Sirius was now fully covered under the blanket.

"Why so tired Black?"

"I was out late."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff."

"Alright," Kylie decided to change subject, "so, where's Remus?"

"At classes."

"Really? Because, I didn't see him in potions this morning." Sirius didn't have an answer to this. "You know Black, last night I saw something interesting." He said nothing, neither did James, Kylie went on. "Some four figures walking for the Whomping Willow, and I'll bet my wand that it was you and the Marauders. And I'll bet you are that black dog that's been stalking me."

"You know, I'd really enjoy stalking you, but I know you'd jinx me to oblivion, as for the dog, I don't know what you're talking about." He was still in hiding.

"Fine, you can stay in denial, but I know what I saw, and I've figured it out Black, you are that black dog."

"Whatever you say Demico, but you go tell someone that, they'll think you're nutters."

"Maybe, but you have been known to do everything that goes against law." She saw his shoulders shrug. "So Potter, you like stags?"

James had fixed his demeanor; his face wasn't so petrified looking anymore. "They're alright."

"Well you must like them more than just that, since you do turn into one, or are you the rat?"

"Ha! Looky Padfoot, you're in love with a nutter."

"Black's not in love with me." Kylie stated coldly.

"Honestly woman, you should check yourself into St. Mungos, they'll analyze you with blindness and delusions." James joked.

"Well it's no wonder why Lily doesn't want to go out with you; you're all jokes and pranks."

"For your information, Evans actually laughed at one of my jokes; I think she's growing on me." James stated smugly.

"Think what you think, you're usually wrong, about us girls at least."

"Really, well, I know for a fact that you are still in love with Padfoot over there." He gestured to the lump of Sirius.

Kylie glared, glancing down to the figure next to her and then back to James. "I. Am. Not. He's a git, a bloody, arrogant, git."

"Think what you think, you're usually wrong." He mocked.

"You know I will make sure that Lily never falls in love with you." Kylie then bent down to Sirius's level. "I know you're the dog Black, and when I get proof, don't think I won't turn you." And she stalked from the room.

"So, did you find Black?" Lily asked when the two met up for lunch.

"Yeah, he and Potter are taking a little nap for the whole day." Kylie replied, taking a bread stick and gnawing at the end.

"What about the other two?"

"Peter's probably in classes or something, trying to avoid me, and I have no clue as to where Remus is."

"Why would Peter be avoiding you?"

Kylie opened her mouth, but then clamped it. She just shrugged instead.

"Well, at least I won't have Potter breathing down my neck to see if I'll go to Hogsmede with him when I patrol tonight." Lily's voice held only half of the happiness Kylie thought she'd have.

Kylie studied her friend as she took a swig of pumpkin juice. "Lily, please tell me you're not falling in love with him."

"I'm not." Again, that was only half heartily said.

"Great, my best friend is falling for the second most annoying git in the wizarding and muggle world."

"Well, at least I'm not falling for the first like someone." Lily pointed directly to her.

"I am not falling for Black, not again."

Lily just gave her a look. "We'll see."

Kylie rested her head against the willow, closing her eyes and the book in her lap. She was sickened by the intensive studying for NEWTS; but she had to do it, well she had to do it if she wanted to become an auror, or anything on the lines of that work. Kylie opened her eyes again, and pulled a different text over the first.

_Rustle. Rustle. _Kylie looked to the Forbidden Forest where several bushes were now slightly moving; she eyed them warily.

A moment later; there he was again. "Go away Black." The dog padded until he was close to her feet. "I'm not an idiot, I know it's you Black." The dog just sat down and tilted his head to the right, his eyes were confused. She felt foolish scolding a dog, but Kylie was too stubborn to soften on him, she knew what she saw. "I don't see why you're hiding it," she spoke loftily; "I know it's you Sirius Black." The dog made no notion that he understood a single syllable that left her mouth. She huffed. "Keep trying to act innocent, it'll get you nowhere." The dog laid down, his nose nudged again her foot; Kylie pulled her legs to her chest. "I'm not going to fall for you again." He gave a small whimper. "You're not going to get anywhere with that, but if you want to have it your way, then have it your way. If you're not Black then I'm going to rename you. How about…" Kylie paused a moment to think of a name that he would despise, "how about Snuffles? Hm, if you're not Black then you're Snuffles." The dog stayed still, but a faint flicker of agitation wisped in his eyes.

A pair of footsteps broke Kylie's little lecture; she looked up to see none other than Remus Lupin, tattered and torn, looking quite a mess, and limping. "Oh, hello there Kylie, fancy seeing you out here." He forced on a thin smile.

"As to you Remus, where have you been, I know you're not one to skip classes." Kylie wagered, "And all those scars, surely you haven't been in a fight."

The dog barked before Remus could answer, and the two humans looked to him. "Erm, what is this dog doing here?" He changed subject.

"Oh, I don't know, he seems to stalk me though. I finally decided to give him a name." Remus raised his brows slightly, curiously. "Snuffles, I named him Snuffles."

It must have took all of Remus's self control to not burst out laughing, but his mouth was twitching furiously into a smirk and his eyes were alit. "Do you think that's a good name for a dog?"

"Well, it seems to suit him just fine, isn't that right Snuffles?" Kylie babied the dog; he was looking back with slight menace. She smiled; straightening up and grabbing her books, Kylie addressed Remus and Snuffles with a new air. "Well, I'm off, lots of more work to do, good bye Remus, good bye Snuffles." She flounced off.

When the two were sure that she was gone, the dog changed back into his human form. "Snuffles," The name seethed from Sirius's clenched mouth.

"I think that's a keeper. But you've got to admit, it was a clever way to get you back, I thought it was quite amusing." Remus spoke, although his face was still full smirk; Sirius, on the other hand, looked anything but amused. He shrugged and limped toward the castle, Sirius loped after.

A/N: Hope all you readers liked it and if you didn't, I'm sorry, I'll try better next time. And I will actually update soon because I know exactly what I'm writing. Please—wait I can't say that, I think I'm supposed to stop.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as always

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Pink, red and white were turning out to be Kylie's least favorite colors. And one guess why. Yep, it was Valentine's Day; one of the only days Kylie hated being single. She wouldn't have minded the day so much if it was only a couple strings of hearts, a few cherubs, and one, maybe two, over-the-top cards; but no, there were hearts everywhere imaginable, cherubs flying in every classroom and corridor, and not one card was just a 'Happy Valentine's Day,' she was suddenly yearning for the simplicity. Candy and confetti were being thrown out of mid air and couples could not be torn apart. Kylie despised the whole ordeal.

"Come on Kylie, it'll be fun to go to Hogsmede for a few hours, we could mock the couples who can't stay apart for two seconds, come on you know you love to do that stuff." Lily whined, trying to drag her friend off the bed by her feet, it wasn't working all that well.

"I'm studying for NEWTS; it's a bit more important." Kylie retorted, although she could hardly focus due to Lily's constant pestering.

"Even I'm not studying this hard."

"Well you were born smart, if I were as lucky as you and could memorize things as quickly as you I would happily go with you to Hogsmede, but since I'm not…" She went back to the text.

"Oh please, you are as smart as I am, you're only using this as an excuse not to go."

They both knew this was true. Kylie did not want to go. Hogwarts was nothing compared to Hogsmede; at least she could find refuge in her dorm room, Hogsmede was teeming in couples, there wasn't a single place there that wasn't gushed with lovey-doveyness. "Whatever. I'm still not going."

"Please Kylie, please, please, please, I don't want to go alone, or worst, go with Potter." Lily beseeched.

"Ha, you know you like him, you just won't admit it."

"And you know you like Black."

Kylie tensed. "It's not the same, at least you know Potter wouldn't break your heart."

"Come on, Sirius may be a complete and total git, but he does care for you, and he has gotten better."

"Well when you and Potter finally kick it off, I'll give it some thought."

"But that wasn't our deal."

"What deal?"

Lily smirked. "When you give Black a chance, I'll give Potter one."

Kylie stared a moment then shock her head, "I did not agree to that."

"Ah, but you did."

"Well, I take it back."

"But you can't, a deal's a deal."

Kylie huffed, subdued. "So, to Hogsmede?"

Lily squealed happily and pulled Kylie to her feet. The pair stumbled down the stairs and through the portrait hole; the whole of Gryffindor common room and dorms were now deserted.

Although Kylie had been reluctant, she was mildly enjoying herself. The two girls had made fun of three lip locked couples who didn't notice whatsoever, and two that did and ran them off. They had gotten sugar high at Honeydukes and scared away a group of first years when they joined in conversation. Kylie had grown almost blind to the fact it was Valentine's Day, and Lily hadn't once brought up any of the Marauders since they had left the dorms.

"Let's go to The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer." Kylie grabbed Lily's forearm and dragged her away from a second year couple she had been 'interviewing.' What a load of sugar could do to Lily Evans was something that had to be seen to believe.

"Isn't this fun Kylie? Aren't you glad I brought you here? Aren't you having fun?" Lily blurted out question that sounded like she was being fast forwarded.

"Yeah, I'm having fun."

"Wasn't it just funny to see the look on that girl's face when you slapped her boyfriend and said it was over and like everyone heard?" Lily laughed while trying to take a swig of her drink.

"Just about as funny as when you went up with that muggle camera to that little fourth year couple and asked if you could film their date for you sister."

"You know, we should do this more often, it's so entertaining."

"And stress relieving."

"Yeah." Their laughter died down as they drained their mugs.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Lily asked finishing off her butterbeer.

"Where haven't we gone that is infested with couples that we haven't humiliated?"

"I guess we could go to the Shrieking Shack, or Madame Puddifoot's, there's an endless supply of victims there."  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The two girls jumped and turned. Lily immediately frowned and crossed her arms. "Miss Evans, you're Head Girl, what sort of example are you setting by pulling pranks on poor, innocent couples, they're guilty of nothing other than falling in love." James Potter went on in a mock voice of a strict professor.

"You're not better Potter."

"Of course not, because I choose to humiliate those who deserve it and you just choose your victims randomly, I am so much worst than you are."

"Well we don't actually hurt them physically, not like you and your accomplices."

"Well at least we don't mess with their minds as you and your partner in crime."

"It was all for fun, besides no one is going to take it seriously."

"You never know…"

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Come on Kylie, let's get out of here." James just followed them like a lost dog.

As if the surprises couldn't get any better, someone, particularly a something, stood outside waiting for them, specifically for Kylie. "What are you doing here?" She asked abruptly. The shaggy, black dog just looked at her.

"So, this is the black stalker dog." Lily half guessed, half stated.

"Yep, Snuffles." Kylie spoke directly to the dog.

James choked on a laugh, drawling attention to him; the dog seemed to glare at the Head Boy. "You-you named him Snuffles." He gasped between the needed breaths and snickering.

"Yes, the name seemed to suit him, don't you think?"

"Oh yes, because Snuffles is a very manly name." lily agreed with a smirk. She bent down and cooed, "Come here Snuffles, come to Lily." This just made James, who had just stifled down his laughter, crack up once again; Snuffles growled in his throat.

"Uh-oh, looks like the little doggie's mad at you Lily, watch out." Kylie joked.

"Oh dear, I'm trembling with fear." Lily played on with the badly faked fright.

"Don't want to provoke the dog Evans, Demico; they can do some real damage with those massive canines." James warned.

"Oh please, Snuffles wouldn't do that, well, at least Black wouldn't."

"You never know." James shrugged.

"Whatever you say, but fine, we'll take your precaution." Lily was either now playing along with James or she actually believed him, whichever way she didn't give Kylie time to ask. "Anyways, Potter and I should get back to the castle; Head Girl and Boy are apparently needed to patrol today. Want to come with us and not make me suffer the long journey back to the castle along with him?"

"If you put it that way, no, I'll let you guys go alone." Kylie smirked at her friend's face.

"And you call yourself a best friend?" Lily yelled back as James began to drag her away.

"I love you too." She called back.

But then that left her and the dog, something Kylie hadn't accounted for, and she wasn't going to go running after Lily, so she was stuck. "Well then Snuffles, I hope not to see you in the near future because I know exactly who you are." The dog just looked at her. "Good bye then."

Kylie started in the opposite direction of the castle, and the dog followed. "We're not playing follow the leader." The dog continued to trail her. "This isn't a game, so can you go home?" He kept pursuing. "Will you leave me alone?" Obviously not. Kylie broke into a run, zigzagging through the couples; the dog stayed always a step behind. "Quit it!"

She skidded to a stop only to be mauled over by the dog. Kylie staggered and fell from the impact. "You know, I'd rather have Black stalking me, at least he'll respond."

In a second the dog was off her and in another, bounding away. It was her only chance to escape; Kylie scrambled to her feet and darted through the crowds in search of a safe haven.

What she found was not her first choice, or second, it was probably one f her last, but it was all she had. Kylie slipped through the tinkling bells of Madame Puddifoot's.

Kylie approached the counter slowly, her eyes wandered around the little teashop. It was worst than Hogwarts. There were couples occupying almost ever tab le, half were in a heated snog, all were holding hands; pink cupids drifted above each table, showering out confetti every five seconds, pink as well; and everything else –walls, chairs, décor, waitress outfits and whatever else you could name– looked like little red, pink, and white hearts had been thrown up on it. "How many deary?" The lady behind the counter asked cheerfully. Kylie was too mesmerized by the amount of hearts compacted in her hair.

"Two." Kylie was jolted, she knew that voice, and she didn't like that voice.

"Bl--"

"Right this way please."

Kylie clamped her mouth and glared at the boy she had tried so hard to lose. "Come on Demico, ladies first."

She tried to sit as far away from him as possible, but that proved to be difficult since the table was circular and small, and the diameter made it so their knees kissed. "When I said I'd rather have you Black, I didn't really mean it." Kylie hissed.

"You've seriously gone mental Demico, I haven't seen, much less talked, to you today until this point."

"Don't deny it Black, you're Snuffles."

"Snuffles? What kind of name is Snuffles?"

"The name of your dog form."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"So, are you ready to order dearies?" The waitress came by.

"Just some tea, jasmine I guess." Kylie ordered, though she hadn't even glanced at the menu.

"Make that two."

"Do you even like tea?"

He shrugged. "We'll find out."

"So why'd you follow me?" Kylie asked once the lady had moved on.

"If you haven't noticed, you're at a teashop where only couples go; you would've stuck out like a sore wand if I hadn't come."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "I'd rather be a sore wand than be with you."

"Oh, come now Demico, you don't mean that."

"Yes, I did."

"So, why'd you come here, of all places?"

"To hide from you, but obviously that didn't work since you're here."

"Your teas dears." The waitress set the cups down, "Pay at the counter please."

Kylie blew off the steam and took a small sip; Sirius swigged down a large gulp. He doubled over, spluttering, and came up red faced. Kylie couldn't help but laugh. "Bloody hell, that's hot! And it tastes just fowl!" He rubbed his tongue fiercely with the back of his hand.

"Is there something wrong sir?" The waitress who had been serving them, asked, as if she hadn't heard Sirius's ruckus.

Kylie looked around, couples had actually detached from each other to see what the uproar was. She answered for him, "He just forgot it was hot."

"And disgusting." Sirius added in a grumble. Kylie kicked him under the table and smiled to the waitress, "We're fine."

"At least try to act civil, if you didn't like tea at least keep it to yourself." Kylie snapped quietly.

"Whatever, here, you can have the rest, I'm going to go."

"Pay for your own tea." She called, he just waved back.

Kylie finished her tea, but decided against drinking Sirius's. "Kylie, I go a tea." She informed the counter, half expecting to land with two bills."

"You're already paid for sweetie."

"Oh? By who?"

"Cute looking boy, shaggy, black hair."

"Oh."

"Yeah, left you this as well." The lady slid a folded red paper to Kylie.

The front read 'KYLIE.' She opened it; the card shape was a classic heart. There was only three words imprinted in somewhat nice handwriting 'HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.' It was simple, very simple, but somehow –maybe because all the cards she had seen either blew up or overflowed with hearts– it was perfect. Kylie tucked the little heart letter into the fold of her robe and strode out. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't all that bad.

A/N: Hope the ending wasn't too mushy, and I pray that all you readers liked it. I'll try my best to get Chapter 9 out, but I've got a huge report due soon, a book I have to read, and a bunch of lines to memorize so we'll just see. Also, huge, massive, colossal, gargantuan (lovely word isn't it?) thanks to all those readers that have read my story. I love you all!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I'm getting bored of saying this, oh well, I do not own any of these characters, settings, blah, blah, blah, except Kylie Demico

Disclaimer: I'm getting bored of saying this, oh well, I do not own any of these characters, settings, blah, blah, blah, except Kylie Demico.

Kylie looked up just in time to see three boys, green and silver clad Slytherins, strutting toward her and Lily. She nudged the Head Girl, who glanced up from her eggs, and then narrowed her eyes. They exchanged a stare, they didn't need the crap those boys would give them; the two girls made to leave. "Going somewhere Evans, Demico?" Four more had gotten behind them, and these they knew the names: Avery and Mulciber, two Lily despised, and two Kylie despised, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"Aren't you?" Kylie remarked in a cold tone looking Malfoy directly in the eyes.

"We were just going out to the Black Lake, but you two have rudely blocked our paths."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but this is the Gryffindor table, why would Slytherins be coming down this way."

"Just wanting to see how you mudblood and traitors managed."

"Well we've seen too much of you loathsome scum, so if you wouldn't mind leaving."

Malfoy's face lost all its smirk and turned ugly purple; his fingers twitched for his wand. "You filthy little mug--"

"Malfoy!" Kylie was pushed behind Sirius as he stepped in front of her. The other three Marauders rounded on the Slytherins, James looked to be fuming at Snape. "What are you doing over here?" He growled, a threat underlying his question.

"Look, more blood traitors, such a waste of pure blood." Malfoy had regained his composure.

"Everything's set." The one to his right, Mulciber, muttered, barely audible.

"Well, I think I've spent enough time with you blood traitors and mudbloods to last me a life time, I'll need to go take a wash to scrub away all the filth you've radiated." Malfoy sneered.

"Well we'll need a hell more than that to cleanse our systems of the ruddy scum you give off." Sirius spat.

"The Black name is ruined because of you." He shoved past the Marauders and two girls. "Oh, and Evans," he looked back over his shoulder, "good luck on your NEWTS."

"What did he mean by that?" Lily snapped when they had gone.

Kylie shrugged and took her seat again. "Don't know."

"What did those goons want anyways?" Sirius demanded, taking the spot next to Kylie; she glowered but didn't say anything.

"Don't know, peeve us most likely."

"You alright there Evans?" James looked to Lily, "Because if they offended you in any way with that fowl word, you just tell me and I'll give them a full beating because Padfoot and I have a pretty good idea for Snivellus but we cou--"

"I'm fine Potter, and don't call him that."

"I don't see how you can still defend him…"

Kylie zoned out the argument, it was the second time this week they would have this fight. She reached for her goblet and tipped it. Empty. Kylie reached for Lily's, she wouldn't mind; she drained the contents.

This was what she had been studying for; this was what she had to pass. She had to focus on this; she only had less than 24 hours. And yet, it seemed like everything, all she had learned, all she had studied, had flown from her brain and she was left with nothing but empty shell. Kylie nibbled on her thumb, the bad habit she had suddenly acquired, and flipped the page rather hastily.

"It's just a moment's blank, you'll remember it, don't worry." Lily tried to console Kylie, looking up from the grass she had aimlessly plucked.

"You said that five minutes ago and I still haven't remembered anything." Kylie sniped; she grabbed a different text book. "What's wrong with me?!" Lily could only give her friend a reassuring pat on the knee.

Five minutes more of the rustling of pages and books, the slight breeze and faint gossip of girls, before Kylie shut the volume on transfiguration and pushed it toward Lily. "Okay, test me on something in that section of uh, uh, uh," she stammered, grasping for the words, her face was completely flustered, "what did I just read?"

"Maybe ingredients, poisons, antidotes--"

"Yeah, that one, quiz me on antidotes."

Lily glanced to her with a worried expression. This had never happened before, Kylie never blanked, well she had, but never this severe; it was scary. "Um," she scanned for an easy question, "what are some of the ingredients in **Essence of Dittany?"**

**"Um, I know this; I know this, uh, um…" Kylie scrunched her nose in concentration; Lily felt bad just looking at her friend suffer for an easy answer.**

**"One's in the name."**

**"Oh! Dittany!"**

**"Yes, good job. And the others?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"The other ingredients, what are some other ingredients used to make it?"**

**Kylie groaned and slumped next to Lily, laying flat on the text books. "This is hopeless; I might as well just give up while I'm behind and skip the NEWTS. I can get a job as one of those, whatever you call them, those muggles that clean or cook or watch kids."**

**"A maid, a chef, a babysitter."**

**"See?! I can't even remember that stuff; I'm a failure, a failure, a failure…" The words got muffled in the grass and Kylie banged a fist on the hard cover of ****_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_****. Kindly, Lily rubbed circles on Kylie's back, trying to comfort her; it wasn't working whatsoever. "I can't even remember our stupid standard spells."**

**"Don't worry, don't worry, I'm sure it's fine, maybe, maybe you're just really stressed."**

**"You're stressed too, aren't you?"**

**"Well yeah, but--"**

**"I don't think its stress."**

**"Maybe you ate something; someone cast a spell on you." Lily tried suggesting.**

**"No, all I've eaten was some breakfast at the Great Hall and I think I would have noticed if someone had cast a curse on me or something."**

**"Really?"**

**"Positive."**

**"Maybe it wasn't a curse." Kylie jerked her head around; Sirius stood, leaning against the tree. She hadn't even heard him nearing, which just made her even more frustrated.**

**"And what would you know?" She sniped. Kylie half expected it to be a joke, but he held a solemn expression.**

**"All I'm saying is that maybe it wasn't a curse. If you want my opinion--"**

**"Which I don't."**

**He ignored her comment. "I think it was one of those Slytherin gits that poured something into your drink, Evan's drink really, but you drank it, didn't you?" She narrowed her eyes; Kylie didn't want to admit that his theory was highly likely.**

**"So what if I did?"**

**"It was probably some memory loss potion."**

**"Why would they want to make me lose my memory?" Lily piped in.**

**"You're Head Girl, not to mention a Gryffindor; do they need more reason than that?" The two girls were subdued, it seemed Sirius had figured this all out, and it was all plausible. "See Madame Pomfrey, she might be of help. And if she can't figure it out, go to Dumbledore, the man's a genius, figures out everything."**

**"Like how you're a black dog."**

**He broke his serious demeanor, shook his head and chuckled. "Mental I tell you, don't know how you come up with this nonsense Demico."**

**"Come on Kylie, let's just go see Madame Pomfrey, it wouldn't hurt." Lily reasoned.**

**Kylie sighed loudly, but nodded okay. She pulled herself up slowly, Lily along side her. "I'll come with you." She opened her mouth to object to him, but the words stopped themselves in her throat. So she clamped her mouth and turned to glare, she was determined to show some sign of not wanting him to come with them. But her eyes met his, they softened, she felt a small smile form instead. Maybe she wasn't as determined as she thought.**

**"Yep, it must have been something you drank or ate, you've definitely gotten a good dose or so of memory lose potion." Madame Pomfrey confirmed Sirius's inference, much to Kylie's dismay. More or less.**

**"So, is there anything I can do?" Kylie avoided Sirius smirking.**

**"Well, the potion I must say, was quite a strong one, but I'm sure I have something that'll get you back your memory." The relief showed on Kylie's face, plainly. "You just wait here deary, I'll be back in a few."**

**Once she had left, Kylie sat down, exhaling her held in breath. Lily took her right side, as well her hand, Sirius just stayed standing at her left, close though; it was like waiting for tests to see if Kylie was pregnant, except Lily wasn't her mom and Sirius wasn't her husband.**

**Madame Pomfrey came back shortly, holding a steaming flagon and glass; she poured it in as she neared Kylie. "Alright, here we go, hope its strong enough." Madame Pomfrey handed the flask to Kylie, she downed it like shot.**

**The hot liquid fizzled, stinging her throat as it went down, making her splutter. She felt light headed, numb, for a moment and leaned on Lily for support. But it passed quickly, and the jitters died down. Her mind cleared, she could remember. Everything. Kylie beamed to Lily, up to Madame Pomfrey, and even Sirius. "It worked."**

**"Oh thank heavens." Lily hugged her friend tightly.**

**"I was worried there for a second, thought it might not work, but I'm glad it did. You're free to go whenever dear, there shouldn't be any serious side effects." Madame Pomfrey shuffled off.**

**"I guess I should say thank you for telling me to go to Madame Pomfrey and everything else, so, thank you." Kylie looked up to Sirius, somewhat gratefully, mostly awkwardly.**

**"No problem Demico, couldn't have you go anymore mental than you're normal state, I couldn't handle it." He joked.**

**"Thanks Black." She said, sarcastically of course. **

**"Anyways, I'm off to find Prongs, we've got some, uh, some unfinished business to attend to." He gave a slight salute or bow to the two and then went off at a jog.**

**"What do you think he meant by that?" Lily questioned aloud.**

**"No doubt something to do with Slytherin pranking."**

**"Why do you say that?"**

**"Because, it's Sunday."**

Kylie had studied her brains out, yet gotten a good amount of sleep, 4 hours and 15 minutes to be exact. Okay, so it wasn't a good amount of sleep, but she was too nervous to feel even an ounce of tiredness. She tapped the quill she had been given, silently, on the desk. There were two reasons she couldn't start her exam: 1) she didn't have the test and 2) they were missing four students, Sirius Black and James Potter, no surprise there, and Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, some surprise there. Kylie glanced to Lily, who was sitting a couple desks away, and exchanged a look of confusion. The professor overseeing their exam did not look happy, quite impatient actually.

The doors banged open, and two figures came sniggering in; the laughing eliminated two of the four it could have been. Sirius plopped down a few seats diagonal from Kylie and James took his seat far to the left. 'Did you finish your unfinished business?' Kylie mouthed to Sirius.

He looked to the now closed door and then back to her, there was smirk on his lips, in his eyes, his whole expression. That could only mean one thing…

For a second time, the doors slammed open, this time, with more force. Everyone's head turned, and no one could suppress laughing. The two missing students stood in their Slytherin uniforms, now a bubble gum pink, their skin orange and lime checkered, hair blue, yellow stripped, and to top it all off, it looked like they were sprouting some sort of furry things from the top of their heads; as they trudged into the room, it became clear they were the attempts of bunny ears. "To your seats Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape." The professor looked highly amused, as if all the waiting had paid off, which, in the sense, it had.

As the two guys took their seats, and the professor had turned his back to discuss the rules of the test taking, Kylie scribbled a note and flew sent it to Sirius. 'Why'd you do it?'

It came back in messy handwriting, 'Revenge.'

'Revenge for who?'

'You.'

'My hero.' And, although it was only two words written down on a piece of parchment that could and probably were interpreted as sarcasm, Kylie meant it. She hated it, but everything she had done to try to stay away from him, had backfired; she didn't hate him, not in the least bit, and it couldn't be any clearer than her now cleared memory, she had done it again, what she didn't want to do. Falling in love with Sirius Black could and usually was a dangerous thing, but Gryffindors were of the brave hearted. "You may begin your test now." Kylie looked down to the parchment that had appeared in front of her. Yes, she was beginning her test, how much longer could she last in denial when it was so undoubtingly obvious how she felt?

A/N: The ending seems a bit sappy for my taste, but I had no other clue on how to end it, I just really wanted to get this out to all those readers who have been awesome just by taking the time to read my story. Please don't hold it against me. I think I'm almost done with this story, if you have any ideas for anything, I'm thinking about a sequel, maybe, set in the era of Harry Potter (if I do, it's probably going to be a George Weasley story since I love him so much), so any ideas on that, message me.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I have none of these characters as my own except for Kylie who, since she's based off one of my friends, really isn't mine, onto the last chapter

Disclaimer: I have none of these characters as my own except for Kylie who, since she's based off one of my friends, really isn't mine, onto the last chapter!

It was over, finally over. All homework had been handed in, tests complete, work finished, which left only one thing undone: the party. The Gryffindor common room was anything but quiet. Music blared from invisible speakers, conversations just as loud, students were clustered everywhere, chatting animatedly, and the only semi-peaceful place would be the dorms. But of course, who wanted to be there?

Kylie stifled a yawn as she half listened to Lily go on about how hard the NEWTS were. "I really don't think I did my best on those essay section in potions, I mean, I could have written so much more, and been so much more detail, but I didn't because I thought I was running out of time." Lily gabbled. Kylie just nodded and let her friend keep going.

Her vision of the Marauders was slightly obscured due to a group of little second years standing close to them, but she did see James and Remus's profile, the back of Peter's head, and all of Sirius. Her heart fluttered as she continued to stare. "Are you listening Kylie?"

"Huh?" She turned abruptly and almost bonked heads with Lily. "Sorry, didn't catch that?"

"I asked what did you think about the NEWTS." Lily repeated the question.

"Uh, they were alright I guess. Look, can we not talk about them, we're finished, we're done, I'm sure you got all outstandings or whatever, let's just put that behind us, kay?"

"Alright." Lily studied Kylie as she turned back; her gaze falling back in the direction of the Marauders. Lily caught this; she smirked. "Kylie, why don't you just go talk to him, you know you want to."

She blushed, a dead give away. "What are talking about?"

"You know what I mean." Lily gestured to the Marauders.

"What?" Kylie kept playing the oblivious card.

"You know, if you go talk to him, you'd be killing two birds with one stone."

"And by that you mean?" Kylie knew perfectly well what Lily was doing, and she was going to fight it as long and as hard as she could to not give in; of course Kylie had never really been that good with resisting temptation.

"Our deal, remember?"

"Is it if talk to him, or do I actually, you know, have to give him, like, a second chance?"

"You have to give him a second chance."

"Then no, I don't like him." Those words were empty and very much a lie.

"You keep telling yourself that." But Lily dropped the subject as another girl caught her attention by saying the word: NEWTS; Lily sure did love talking about those things.

Kylie returned to staring from afar, trying to making it more subtle, but subtle, well, just wasn't really her thing. She watched as James made some sort of joke that got Sirius chuckling, Peter making some forced laugh, and Remus rolling his eyes. Wonder what was so funny. Most likely a new prank they pulled on a Slytherin since they were still laughing. But the sight of two girls approaching, dressed in quite frilly, girly outfits, shut them up; though James didn't look that interested, Remus was more engrossed in his book, Peter in awe that two girls approached, more or less, him, Sirius, he was looking interested, very interested. He had put on his infamous smirk and flirtatious façade, Kylie felt her teeth gnashing and nails digging into her palms. Kylie hated herself for feeling this way, but she couldn't help it, jealous rage was hard to get rid of.

"I'm going to go out and take a walk." Kylie let out in a slight huff.

"It's after curfew." Lily reminded her.

"Don't care." She rose and headed for the door.

"Kylie I'm going to have to--" But the portrait slammed before she could finish her sentence.

Sirius looked up from his flirting to see the portrait closed. He immediately looked across the room, where he had been glancing at all night, when she wasn't looking. "Hey, Prongs, know where Demico went?" Sirius nudged his friend.

James shrugged. "How should I know, I'm head over heels in love with Evans, not Demico."

"Sirius, is something wrong?" The two girls asked in uncanny unison.

"Yeah, I've, I've got to go, nice talking to you two." He muttered, his voice slightly distant.

The girls watched, with hanging mouths, as Sirius rose and sprinted for the portrait hole, slipping out in a quieter exit. "What's wrong with us?" They bleated, and scurried off, near tears.

James looked over to Lily, who was sitting by herself, watching the fire, or the ground near the fire. "Moony, got any of that Veritaserum?"

He looked up from his book. "Why do you want it?"

"Just one little last test I want to take with Evans."

"How is that--"

"Do you have it or not?"

"Most of it I gave to Padfoot, but," he reached into his robes and pulled out a small vile, "this is what's left." He handed it to James, who opened his mouth to speak. "I don't want to know what you're planning to do with that." And Remus returned back to his book.

"Hey Evans!" She looked up to James, sauntering toward her. "Guess what I just drank?"

"Hopefully a potion that will give you some brains." She took a stab of sarcasm.

"Close, meaning a potion I mean. Guess what potion."

"I really don't care Potter."

He took a seat next to her, she shifted, only slightly. James smirked and answer, since she would not, "Veritaserum."

Lily's eyes slightly widened. "You're joking."

"Nope. You can ask me anything you want and I have to tell the truth. Go ahead, ask, I'll answer it to the world, the common room at least."

Lily opened her mouth, then closed it, thinking. She could ask him anything she wanted, anything she desired, something that could embarrass him, possibly ruin his life; Lily was holding pure power of James Potter's life, social life at least, in her one question. But a question suddenly blurted from her lips. "What do you think of me?"

"What do I think of you?" She paused, then nodded slowly. "Well, I think you're bloody brilliant, not to mention the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on, plus you're funny and charming and sweet and caring and all those other lovely traits I would love to go on and on about but I think you'd slap me since the list is just forever. I was in love with you the moment I saw you in first year and at first I thought it was a crush, but now I realize it's not. Because I think I want to marry you, because, you know, I'm in love with you, but that probably is going a little too far into the future so, I'll just start with present day." Lily's eyes had widened at every word of his speech, so they were probably matched the size of a quaffle now, perhaps bigger. Everyone in the common room had stopped talking, all listening to what James had to say. "Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

Kylie's breath heaved as she slowed and stopped, half way around the Black Lake. Running was the quiet way of discharging her anger, her jealousy, the emotions she wished not to have. Yet this time, it wasn't working. Too tired to run, Kylie sank onto the grass, rubbing her temples. "Don't see why you're so down, we just finished NEWTS."

He was the last person she wanted to see, he was the one causing her to have the feelings she hated. "Leave me alone Black."

Obviously he did the opposite, taking a seat next to her. "Why'd you leave?"

"Needed air."

"Now, now, no need to lie."

"How do you know if I'm lying or telling the truth?" She remarked, not looking at him.

"Well, you could drink this." He pulled out a flask of colorless, odorless potion that looked like just plain water; but Kylie knew that it was anything but.

"I'm not drinking that."

"How about if I drink this one," he pulled another flask of identical potion, "you drink that one, and we'll play truth or truth, or five questions."

"The one you want to drink is probably water though, you'd be cheating."

"Then I'll take a sip of both to show you that they're the exact same potion."

This seemed reasonable. "Fine Black."

He smirked and took a large gulp from one and then gave it to her. "Ask away."

"Are you an animagus?"

"Yes I am." He took a swig of the other. "Next question."

"Have you been following me in your dog form?"

"Yes I have."  
"And you've been using everything I've told you to try to win me over."

"Yes I have."

"And why do you always pick on people like Snape and Malfoy and them?"

"Many reasons, it's fun, they're annoying, not to mention bloody gits who think they're better than everyone else, and to impress you."

"Why did you do this? The truth thing I mean?"

"So I could ask you my five questions. Now, onto them. Drink up." Kylie had no other choice, she hadn't realized she brought this onto herself. Unwillingly, she took a small sip. "Alright, so, what's your favorite animal?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer."

"A wolf I guess."

"Not a dog, but a close relative. Okay, um, who's your best friend?"

"Lily, obviously."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I…I don't." She blushed as he smirked at this, he edged closer.

"Really? Well, what would you do if I kissed you?"

His breath was on her, it smelled of cinnamon. "…K-kiss you back." She stuttered.

"Mmmhmm. And for my last question," he paused, for dramatic effect, just to see her flush red in the feeble light, see her promise of never falling for him again break, or all of the above, "Want to give me a second chance?"

"…Yes."

"Excellent." He leaned forward, pressed his lips to hers and Kylie did exactly what she said she would. "You know, you are very gullible."

Kylie opened her eyes to see Sirius smirking, his face still very close to hers. "What do you mean?"

"You believe I actually gave you Veritaserum?"

"Wait, what! That was…that was--"

"Water? Yeah. Though mine was actually Veritaserum, and I swear that's the truth."

"Wait-then you-but you-you said--" Sirius rolled his eyes and kissed here again, fervently and to shut her up.

Kylie suddenly burst out laughing, breaking the kiss. "What's so funny?"

"Lily's going to kill me."

Sirius didn't understand, he looked at her like she was only a tad bit mental. "Why?"

"We made a bet, if I gave you a chance, she'd give a Potter a chance. She hates him, more or less."

"I wouldn't worry too much about them."

Kylie's face straightened, it was her turn to ask, "Why?"

"Because if my calculations are correct, they're probably snogging right now. Just as we should be doing, don't you think?"

"Look, I said I'd give you a second chance, but if you try using some line like that again, it'll be gone before you can take it back." Kylie warned.

"I'll prove it to you. Come on then." He stood up, and held out a hand. Kylie took it and was pulled off back to the castle.

"See." Sirius pointed straight to the armchair closest to the fire where Head Boy and Head Girl were intertwined in each other, lips sealed together.

"Bloody," Kylie couldn't manage the rest of the phrase. "Well, I guess you were right." She finally mustered.

"I guess I was. Now onto the last question I had asked. You were telling the truth."

"No." Sirius's face turned crestfallen. "You're just as gullible as I am." His expression turned confused. "Just kiss me." And that he did with no confusion.

Remus watched the two couples with a somewhat amused look. "A year of scheming, plotting, stealing, and brewing all for this one moment. Shot two pairs of lovers with one arrow. Got a new love and a second chance from one potion. Let the testosterone reign." Remus muttered to himself, but a smirk lingered.

Peter looked up to Remus, puzzled, "Moony, what's testosterone?"

A/N: So there it is, I have finished my first fanfic that is longer than just a oneshot, which is a good accomplishment for me. Although this is not how I thought the ending was going to turn out, actually, I really didn't think I'd be using Veritaserum in this, but I did, hope it worked; if it didn't, I'm sorry, I wrote this at about 1 in the morning and I just wanted it to be done, so yeah…I'm thinking of a sequel, perhaps, any ideas?


End file.
